The Secret Relationship
by My Dad is Mr.Clean
Summary: Marui and Kirihara discover something. Renji and Inui discuss data. And a secret is revealed. [hints of yaoi] If my romance is horrible please hit me over the head with a bat :D


Dislclaimer- I don't own PoT.

I have no clue to which story I haven't said thank you to...I'm losing it I think. The Rokkaku fic has me stumped because Amane had to be SUCH A GOOD HIDER! WHAT THE HECK?! Sorry if you're really waiting to read that one. It's really hard to think of where he's supposed to hide. :D

This story is just a random thing. Thank you to ooRyuuseioo for letting me borrow her fic :D You rock!

* * *

It was a nice Sunday morning. The Rikkai regulars were just lazing around because Yukimura was nice enough to let them have a day off. Yagyuu was reading, Jackal was looking for something do to, Niou was probably thinking of tricks to play on his teammates, Marui and Kirihara were nowhere to be seen, Sanada was probably off jogging, Renji was scribbling something in his notebook, and Yukimura was reading like Yagyuu.

Yukimura looked up from his reading. "Where's Marui and Kirihara? Weren't they just here a minute ago?"

"They said they were going off to do something." Renji said still scribbling.

"I wonder what." Jackal said joining in.

"We should call them up." Yukimura said holding up his phone.

"Ehh...don't want to." Niou said lazily.

"Isn't looking for them better?" Yagyuu asked.

"Why?"

"They never answer their phones."

"Hmmm...that's a good point."

"Should we go then?" Niou asked getting up and stretching.

"We should tell Genichirou where we're going." Yukimura said dialing. He waited for a few moments when he finally spoke. "Genichirou. We're going to go look for Marui and Kirihara. Do you want to come? You do? We'll wait for you then." and he hung up.

"He's coming with us. He won't take long."

They waited ten minutes until they saw a Sanada. Niou complained that he took so long while everyone else tried to look like they disagreed with Niou. What a huge failure.

MARUIKIRIHARAMARUIKIRIHARA

It took a while for the regulars to find them. They checked all the stores asked directions and such, but most of it was a failure. Which was until Yagyuu noticed a curly haired boy and a red head in an internet cafe.

"They're there." Yagyuu said motioning to the cafe.

"What are doing there?" Sanada said.

"Pity..." Niou grinned. "They have to be over 21 to see such things."

He recieved a look from Yukimura.

Jackal opened the door. "Let's go in."

In the cafe, which was surprisingly larger than it had seemed was filled with rows and rows of computers and people. This made it harder even though the two boys were very noticable. But however they didn't have to search long. Because they heard the boy's laughter not far away.

"Ahhh...this is classic!"

"Can you even imagine fukubuchou like this?"

"No! That's what makes it so funny!"

Bubblegum pop. "True. True."

"Marui. Kirihara. What are you two doing here?" Yukimura asked.

"Ah! Buchou!" Kirihara said trying to hold back his laughter. "There was this funny think about fukubuchou and the captian of Hyoutei online. We couldn't help reading it."

"Keigo and I?" Sanada asked perplexed.

The room was at a standstill.

"Since when did you call him, _Keigo_?" Niou asked.

Sanada flushed a deep shade of red. "I never said that!"

"Genichirou." Yukimura said trying not to chuckle. "Are you two going out?"

Now he turned purple. "N-No! Why would you t-think that?"

"Hmmm...there are a lot of hints Sanada." Renji said looking at him.

"Just admit it fukubuchou!" Marui said grinning.

"You really are?" Kirihara asked looking as if the world had died on him.

Yagyuu coughed and Jackal looked at the computer screen. His jaw dropped.

"Jackal?"

"You two are dancing..." Jackal whispered. He looked at Sanada then burst out laughing.

The room was at a standstill yet again.

"What's so funny?" Niou asked.

Jackal only pointed at the computer screen.

Everyone but Sanada crowded around the computer to have a better look. Everyone was silent for a few moments because they were reading. When they were done however, they all looked at Sanada.

"Genichirou." Yukimura said looking SO amused.

Niou was laughing with Jackal, Marui and Kirihara.

Renji chuckled and Yagyuu coughed slighty. Which sounded like a choked up laugh.

"You and Atobe are called the 'Tango Pair'...Interesting..."Yukimura trailed off.

Sanada turned into the darkest shade of purple ever. A shade that Mizuki would have been proud of.

"And they did a tango." Renji said. Then he added, "Sanada kissed Atobe in the end."

There were renewed bursts of laughter.

"Are you two going out?"

"..."

"Genichirou."

"...Yes..."

"Since when?" Kirihara asked after he was done laughing.

"...2 months."

"You two probably have make-out sessions in the closet right?"

"Niou!"

"Sorry, sorry buchou. Just curious..."

Renji scribbled even faster. Yagyuu was just there. And he coughed from time to time.

"Fukubuchou! Will you invite us to the wedding?" Marui asked.

He was about to get smacked, but he dodged it.

Everyone thought it was best if they left Sanada alone for the day.

SCHOOLSCHOOLSCHOOLSCHOOL

At school the next day, Kirihara, Marui, and Niou wouldn't stop quoting from the story. When he was walking to his class, he heard Kirihara and Marui yelling 'A tango sealed with a kiss! A tango sealed with a kiss!'. He would have to assign them laps later.

In class, he heard Niou whisper, 'What did you do to him to make him go out with you?'

Was he doomed to suffer?

After school however, a large black limo rolled up to the school. Sanada pretended he didn't notice, but then he heard Atobe call out his name.

"Genichirou." Atobe said. "Did you even notice Ore-sama?"

He grunted. "I have something to do for my parents today."

"You're lying."

Damn.

"Spend sometime with Ore-sama today."

Sanada turned around. "Is that a command?"

"Of course."

Sanada started to walk towards his house.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Home."

"Ore-sama is offended that you don't want to spend time with him."

Great. Sanada turned around yet again, "Fine. Fine. I'll spend sometime with you."

"Excellent!" and Atobe dragged Sanada into the limo.

Sanada rolled his eyes.

As the limo drove off, Renji and Inui appeared from the bushes.

"Sadaharu. What do you think?"

"100 percent that they are in love."

Renji nodded. "What did you say about Tezuka and Fuji earlier?"

"I walked in on them kissing the other day." Inui said straightening his glasses.

Renji scribbled something. He paused. Looking at Inui, he said, "What are the chances of us going the same path?"

"100 percent." They happened to say at the same time. They paused and smiled at each other.

"Renji."

"Sadaharu."

And what happened after that...you decide.

* * *

Oh wow...ITS SO MUSHY! Look at my pathetic attempt at romance...what the heck I'm better off with crack. Lovely, lovely crack.

And thank you to ooRyuuseioo for letting me borrow her fic :D.

I hope you liked it :D


End file.
